


Ballseye

by Lovespie (Snarryeyes)



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ficlet, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Lovespie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach needs to learn better gun control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ballseye

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt: 'I hit you in the balls in a paintball match I’m so sorry oh my god AU.' Originally posted on Tumblr. I've only just remembered to post it here. I _may_ write more of this if inspiration strikes.
> 
> Not real. No offense intended to those portrayed herein.

It’s a particularly unfortunate accident. His paintball gun jams up while he’s on the offensive, and he’s hurriedly trying to fix it while keeping an eye out for the enemy, and then…

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!”

Tearing off his goggles, Zach goes to the aid of the hunched man on the ground who he’s just hit square in the balls—something he’s sure he wouldn’t have been able to do if he’d tried, having hit barely anything so far. He winces in sympathy as he hovers beside his fallen companion, unsure what to do. “Shall I get some ice or something?”

He’d only caught a glimpse of the guy before he’d gone down, and most of his attention had been on the large splat of red he’d painted on the crotch area. Now all he can see is tousled sandy hair and broad shoulders. And a red armband that indicates they’re on the same team, so his shot wouldn’t have counted anyway. Fuck.

“It’s fine,” the guy responds, voice tightly controlled in a way that makes Zach wince harder.

“I’m so sorry,” he says again, because he feels like shit and he’s pretty sure one apology isn’t enough in a situation like this. He’s actually contemplating letting the guy shoot him in the balls as repayment.

“Yeah… you said that.” With a succession of deep breaths, the guy slowly gets to his feet, resting his hands just above his dirt encrusted knee pads.

As soon as he lifts his head, Zach is pinned by a pair of blue eyes, as blue as a summer sky or a tropical ocean—even bluer once the protective goggles are removed. Zach can see remnants of the pain now fading, but thankfully no animosity directed towards him. The rest of the guy’s face is equally pleasing, from the laughter lines set into his golden skin to the full lips moistened by the swipe of a pink tongue.

“My gun jammed,” Zach says, feeling the need to explain anyway. “I didn’t see you—“

“I know. I was in the wrong place at the wrong time.”

“Hey, Chris!” someone shouts across the clearing, and the blue eyes swerve away from Zach.

_Chris._

“Yeah, I’ll be right there!”

“I’m Zach,” Zach says, offering a hand along with a small smile. “And I’m really sorry. Again.”

Chris breaks into a smile of his own as he takes Zach’s hand, lighting up those eyes and the crinkles around them and revealing a set of perfect white teeth. “Chris. And it’s okay, I don’t think you’ve broken anything important… except maybe my pride.”

Then he’s turning to go and Zach doesn’t want him to. “Hey,” he says before Chris can take so much as a step towards his friend, waiting until the blue eyes return to him. “Will you let me buy you an ‘I’m sorry I shot you in the balls’ coffee later to make up for this?”

Chris all out laughs this time, and the effect on his face is even more glorious. It’s positively radiant. “Do they make that kind specifically?”

Zach shrugs, grinning back. “How about we find out? If not, there’s bound to be a Hallmark card that’ll cover it.”

“Okay,” Chris says easily, happy eye crinkles still in place, “you’re on. Just make sure you leave all dangerous weapons behind, okay?”

Biting back the inappropriate joke that springs to his lips, Zach agrees, and he can’t stop smiling as he watches Chris re-position his goggles and jog over to the fort. Perhaps unfortunate was the wrong word for the accident. He has a feeling that it may prove very fortunate indeed.


End file.
